Innocent Sorrow
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: He left you, when you needed him the most. We found you, when we were feeling so empty and lonely inside. So we'll pick up where he left off, and we'll make sure you have the life he never gave you. And I'll personally see to your happiness.
1. Dream dream, sweet child

Yamia: Welcome everyone to (what I consider) my first Sonic fanfic! I have another Sonic fanfic wandering around here somewhere. I need new ideas for it…

Anyway! The inspiration for this fic, I shall tell you at the end of this chapter, okay? Lol. So enjoy, and don't forget to review! It gives me the inspiration and drive to continue writing. :3

_Warnings:_ Umm, nothing really. But this chapter is kind of sad.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone to related to the franchise. I also don't own the lyrics to Dreams Dreams. SEGA owns both.

* * *

Innocent Sorrow

Chapter 0: Dream dream, sweet child

* * *

'_In the nights, dreams delight. I want to see you_-'

Blue ears perked up when the music ended. He was enjoying that song. The little blue hedgehog walked into the next room, where his master was sitting next to his radio. His master beckoned him over, the stretched a little, waking himself up and trotted over to his owner. The human scratched the hedgehog under his bright red collar, shaking his gold name tag.

"Hey Sonic, wanna go for a drive boy?" the human asked.

The hedgehog's blue tail wagged excitedly. He ran into the kitchen to the back door, eagerly awaiting his master. Sonic loved taking afternoon drives in his master's truck. It was so refreshing, especially in the fall. The wind blowing through his quills, the sun shining on his face, speeding through that moment in time. It was what he lived for. Sonic started whining when he saw that his master was taking to long.

"Okay Sonic, calm down. I just had to find your ball is all." The human sweet talked Sonic as he opened the door. The hedgehog zipped out, even more excited now that his toy was involved in this outing. His blue hands pawed at the passenger door. The human chuckled, opening the door and letting his pet in. His face darkened a little when he closed the door.

"I'm sorry Sonic…" he whispered.

---

Sonic had his eyes closed as the wind wiped his face and blew through his blue quills. A grin was plastered on his muzzle. The speed they were going at was exhilarating.

"You're a good boy Sonic. I'm glad I found you." The human mused out loud. Sonic paid no attention to him, to wrapped up in sticking his face out of the window and watching the forest blur by him. The human sighed a little as he started slowing his truck down. Sonic sat back and gave his master a suffering look with his big green eyes. The hedgehog wanted him to speed up again. The human put his truck in park and petted Sonic.

"Come on, let's go play."

Sonic perked up again and jumped out of the driver's side door as soon as his master was out. His master smiled and tossed the ball as far as he could. Sonic ran after it, through a forest thick with trees. The human knew how fast his little hedgehog was, so he jumped back in his truck and sped off.

---

"Ah!"

Sonic found the little green ball. He picked it, and with blue tail wagging, started running back to where his master was. He dodged hanging tree limbs and raised roots. Sonic loved playing fetch. His master was always saying he was good at this game, and so fast. The hedgehog smiled when he saw the black asphalt. But there was no white truck. Where was his master?

Bright green eyes scanned the area around him. Maybe his master was playing hide-and-seek? Unprotected feet walked along the gravely road. Sonic ignored it. He had walked barefoot on gravel and road so many times, he was immune to the pain. The hedgehog stopped, and sat on his haunches, his ears flatten against his skull.

"Master?"

---

Yamia: The end of chapter zero. Yes chapter zero. Lol. Sorry for it being so short. It is called chapter zero for a reason. So anyway, the inspiration for this fic. It was inspired by a commercial I saw on Animal Planet. In it, this man was taking his little dog( a small mutt) on a ride in a country road. They parked, he threw a ball and the dog went after it. The guy jumped in the car and sped off. The dog came back with the ball and put it down after he saw his owner wasn't there. The poor thing was abandoned! But the commercial got funnier, when the dog started talking smack about his owner, and "hello animal shelter!". Basically, it was a commercial about dog adoptions and how people abandoning their dogs like that really happen. So about two minutes after that commercial, I started thinking about how I could incorporate that 30 second commercial into a multi-chapter Sonic the Hedgehog yaoi fanfic. Then I wrote this prologue chapter in 20 minutes during my English class today(lol).

Yeah, long paragraph is long, lol, but it had to be said. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, college takes away all my free time. But stay tuned, and don't forget to review! Please just don't read it and favorite it. I would like to know what you all thought about it. Thanks!


	2. Alone, but not forgotten

Yamia: Yay, second chapter~ Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Like I said before, college steals my free time. So I was writing this during math and English, lol. I thought I was going to finish this last weekend, but me and my friends had a Brawl tourney. So yeah…anyway, let's just get on with it yeah? XD

_Warnings_: Uhh…none really. Dang, I usually do have a warning for my stories. XD

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sonic, Shadow or Silver. Wish I did though. This brings back memories of a really funny conversation I had in high school about Sonic. Unfortunately, its contents are rated higher than the fic, lol. So I can't tell you guys.

---

Innocent Sorrow

Chapter 1: Alone, but not forgotten.

* * *

A blue tail wagged dejectedly, moving bits of gravel side to side. Sonic had been sitting at the side of the road for hours, waiting for his master to come back. Only two cars had passed by, none of them his master's. The little hedgehog yawned and looked up. The sun was starting to set, it was almost dinner time.

"Chilidogs…" Sonic's tail started to wag faster as he thought of his usual dinner. Maybe that's why his master was taking so long to get him? Was he at the town market? Green eyes shined with delight. Sonic picked up his tennis ball, got up, and started walking. He was sure town was this way. Town and his master.

---

"I think we're lost."

"…"

"I mean, why else would we end up in this place time forgot? Someone attacked me just because I moved a box with my powers! What's up with that?!"

"Be quiet. Your complaining isn't going to help us find that Chaos Emerald any faster."

"But Shadow! I'm really hungry…"

"Ugh…"

A shine caught Shadow's eyes and he deviated from his travel partner. He shuffled through some cardboard boxes and came up with a glass bottle. The black hedgehog sighed and placed the bottle back on the ground. That was the tenth time he mistook another item for his Chaos Emerald. This impromptu trip Tails had forced Shadow and Silver into to "strengthen their bonds as brothers" was getting on his nerves. First they lost the Chaos Emerald they were traveling with, and now Silver was getting into all kinds of trouble. Shadow tried to remind himself that the young hedgehog was from the future, a slightly messed up one, and that he might have did things differently there.

"Shadow! A cat just stole my wallet!"

Shadow groaned and looked toward the darkening sky, asking whatever god would listen for the strength to make it through the rest of the day.

"Shadow!"

"Maria help me…"

---

The former pet wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon.

Sonic wrapped his arm around his stomach. It had started growling, demanding food a good hour ago. He sniffed, it was starting to get cold out here. The hedgehog still trudged on, determined to get to town and find his master. He blamed himself for his master leaving, he must have been to slow in getting his ball, and his master must have gotten annoyed and left, because he had stuff to do. Sonic whined, all the bad thoughts in his head making him miserable. He would do whatever his master wanted to be forgiven. He would even sleep in the laundry room.

The blue hedgehog stopped, intent on taking a quick break, when he heard another car coming. His tail started wagging. Maybe it was his master? Sonic's grip on his tennis ball tightened, as the car slowed to a halt. His blue tail wagged faster and his quills shook when the person emerged.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?"

Sonic's ears flattened against his skull. This person wasn't his master. His tail stood at attention and he felt his quills lengthen in defense. He didn't really trust this person. The car's headlights illuminated the mystery person. A hawk, not a human. Definitely not his master. Sonic took two careful steps back.

"Kid, where are your parents?" The hawk asked.

The hedgehog's mind frantically searched through his limited vocabulary to come up with am answer. Sonic gulped audibly, wishing he knew more words.

"Hi…how are…you?" Sonic stammered out. The hawk chuckled a little.

"You don't know English little one? Come, I'll take you to town." The hawk held out her hand, hoping the little hedgehog would take it.

Sonic's ears perked back up and he stared at the hand in front of him.

"Town?"

"Yes! You know where town is?" She asked. She chuckled again when Sonic shook his head yes, then no.

"Come, we'll go together." The hawk grabbed Sonic's hand and started pulling him lightly to her car.

Panic instantly swept through Sonic's little body at the contact. Sonic thought his heart would beat itself right out of it's ribcage. He started whining and pulling to get away from the woman. He didn't like this, he didn't trust this woman. All of his instincts were telling him to get far away, curl into a tight ball, and stay that way for the rest of the night.

"What's the matter?!" The hawk was startled when the hedgehog suddenly freaked out. She tightened her grip on his slim wrist, worried he would hurt himself.

"Calm down sweetie! It's all-oww!"

Sonic, in his panic, bit the woman's hand. As soon as she let go, he sprinted away from her in the opposite direction.

"Oww, he bit me. What the heck?" The hawk looked around her, rubbing her hand. She was alone. That kid was fast. She sighed and got back into her car. Maybe she could go to the police tomorrow and see if they could find that kid. The hawk drove off, hopping the kid would be alright by himself.

---

'_Keep running. Keep running. Keep running._' His instincts kept chanting. His heart beat rapidly, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Sonic wanted to stop, he was starting to get tired, but he couldn't.

The hedgehog slowed down to jog. Sonic's small body was running on nothing and the last of his energy was used up. He didn't even know where he was going. It was to dark to see. He decided to stop, it was pointless to keep running in the dark. His tired green eyes scanned the ground, looking for a comfortable spot to lay down and sleep. There was none.

Sonic whined. This day had started out so wonderful, how did it end up so horrible. Sonic lied against a nearby tree, and placed his ball in his lap. He was still holding onto it after all this time. Sonic pulled a little at an unraveling string. This was the first toy he had ever received from his master, it was his favorite. Sonic closed his eyes, searching through his limited vocabulary again.

"Find me…please…"

---

"Shadow, we've been at this for hours! Can we stop now?"

Shadow looked over at his travel companion. He could keep going for hours, being the Ultimate Lifeform has its perks. The black hedgehog could go for months without food, water, or sleep, and just survive on Chaos Energy alone. But Silver was a normal hedgehog, sans his telekinesis. He couldn't survive on Chaos Energy. Shadow sighed.

"Fine. Let's go to the hotel we saw." Shadow got up and pulled the white hedgehog with him.

"You're a good big brother Shadow, even if you do deny it." Silver mused. He smiled at the other hedgehog, who he had adopted as his "older brother" when he decided to stay in this time period. Shadow turned away from him, hiding a slight blush.

"Let's just go already. I want to be up and out by the crack of dawn." Shadow barked out, walking away.

Silver smiled and followed after Shadow. He wasn't getting up until ten.

* * *

Yamia: Yeah, I know this story is supposed to revolve around Silver too, but I really don't know his personality all that well. All I have to go off is Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. No, I'm not going to spoil myself by looking at the '06 cut scenes. I'll play it myself when I get a PS3. I'm just going to work off the fact that he's 14 years old, and that he's really cocky in Zero Gravity, but I love him for it.

And anyway, I have plans for Shadow too, lol. Though, next chapter will focus less on Shadow and more on Silver. And we'll still be following our poor little Sonic. So stay tuned and don't forget to review!

And sorry about the weird way the story format turned out. Fanfiction story editor keeps changing everything. /rage


End file.
